


Ruin Me

by girls_like_girls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, NSFW, Underage Drinking, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls
Summary: A young Emma, meets Regina at a bar. Emma isn't old enough to be in said bar and Regina knows that almost immediately. She gives Emma her business card and tells Emma to call her in a few years.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 654
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LM80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/gifts).



> Hello again!  
> I really enjoyed this year of Supernova. This is fic #4! Another one of LM80's art pieces inspired this fic. I hope you all enjoy it. This is an explicit work, featuring G!P Emma. If that's not your thing, please skip it. If you're down with G!P Emma, then enjoy it!
> 
> ~Jem

Emma sits at the bar, watching everything around her. August slides a beer in front of her and gives her a look. A look that says, _You're not getting another_. She rolls her eyes but doesn't complain. She knows that the only reason he's lets her come to work with him is so he can keep an eye on her. Which is annoying and obnoxious, she's not a child, and she's made it clear that she can take care of herself. She surveys the crowded club. There are a lot of familiar faces. She would know. August works Friday, Saturday, & Sunday, and she's there with him every weekend, sitting at the bar, with a two beer minimum. Emma catches Killian's eye at the bar, who smirks and mixes up a rum and coke for her. She looks over and sees August heading to the back. 

"You know the drill." 

Emma nods and grins at him. He chuckles and gets back to tending the bar. She sips the drink and looks out over the club. She sits up a little straighter when someone catches her eye. The mystery woman is beautiful and sexy, wearing a fitted skirt and a dark-colored button-down. She's sipping on a drink and laughing with a petite blonde. 

"Killian!" He looks up and walks over. 

"Aye?"

"What's she drinking?" 

"The brunette with the hot blonde in VIP? Appletini."

"Send her one from me." 

Killian raises an eyebrow at her but mixes up the drink. Emma watches as the bottle girl takes it over. They have a brief conversation, and it looks like the mystery woman is going to refuse the drink, but the server points to Emma. Emma raises her glass and smirks. She can't help but mentally pat herself on the back when the woman accepts the drink and raises it. Emma takes a sip and inhales deeply. 

"Don't do that, lass. She'll come to you."

Emma turns to look at Killian, "how do you know?" 

He smirks, "You're the fourth person to send her a drink tonight. That's the only one she kept. She'll come to you. What you'll do with all that woman is beyond me." Emma flips him off and turns to look at the pretty lady drinking the Appletini. She's leaning over, talking to the blonde she's with. After a moment, she stands and begins walking in Emma's general direction. Emma downs the rest of her drink, needing the liquid courage. Killian quickly takes the empty glass, and Emma grabs for her beer. She raises it to her lips and drinks as the woman comes to stand in front of her. 

_Holy. Shit._

She was beautiful from afar, but up close? She's absolutely breathtaking. Her button-down is grey and sheer. The skirt looks to be leather. 

"Hello." 

Her voice sounds like what a comfy bed feels like. It's warm and inviting but holds a promise for something more. It's both delicate and rough. Soft and husky. Emma's jeans feel tight, and she adjusts her stance to hide what she knows is an impending bulge. 

"Hi." Emma tries not to sound terrified, but she isn't sure if she succeeds. 

"Thank you for the drink." 

"Thank you for accepting it. Apparently, that hasn't really been your thing tonight." 

She chuckles and takes a pointed drink from the glass, "I liked the look of the sender." 

Emma can feel herself blush, her mind going into overdrive. _Stay calm. Stay Calm. Stay. Fucking. Calm._

"I'm Emma." 

"Regina." 

"So, Regina….do you come here often?"

Regina chuckles, "I come here enough." 

Emma bites her lip and takes Regina in again. She does so leisurely as if she has the right to and doesn't care if Regina catches her. When she completes her once-over, she's met with amusement in dark brown eyes. 

"I haven't seen you before."

Regina smirks, "No?" 

Emma shakes her head before finishing her beer, "I would've sent you a drink if I had." 

"Oh, really?"

Emma nods, "So who's the blonde you're here with?" 

"A friend. Who are you here with?" 

Emma nods towards the bar, "bartender is a friend of mine." 

She catches August's eye for a brief second as he's coming back from break. He's amused. He's always amused when she's talking to women. She's had some luck, but none of the women she picked up at the club held a candle to Regina. 

"What are you doing when you leave here, Regina?" Emma can tell the question gets Regina's attention. 

Regina arches an eyebrow, "I'm going home and going to sleep. I have to work in the morning." 

"It's Friday night."

"I'm aware." She smirks. 

"Is that something you're doing alone?" 

Regina cocks her head to the said, the _what?_ Very obvious. 

"Going home, are you uh….are you doing that alone?" 

"That was the plan." 

Emma puts the empty beer bottle down and pushes off of the bar. 

"Plans can change." 

"They can." She nods, mirth in her eyes. 

Emma looks at Regina, _really_ looks at her. She is breathtaking, and Emma is in no way disillusioned. Regina is way out of her league, but that part doesn't matter. What does matter is that Regina accepted the drink. Emma watches as Regina finishes said drink and leans forward, placing it against the bar. They're close. Bodies touching. 

"About those plans of yours," Emma says. She's close enough to smell the Apple Schnapps on Regina's breath and feel the heat radiating from her skin. 

"Tell me something, Emma," Regina says near Emma's ear. 

"What?"

"How old are you, dear?"

Emma is surprised by the question but doesn't show it. She holds her ground and pulls back a little, looking Regina in the eyes. 

"I'm old enough." 

Regina smiles then. It's flirtatious, edging towards that signature smirk. Emma knows that Regina knows that Emma is not, in fact, old enough to be drinking or even be in the club. Emma bites her lip, her heart pounding. She's flustered; most women don't ask. Either they find Emma convincing enough, or they don't care. 

Regina leans forward, her bottom lip brushes Emma's top lip. Emma shudders, completely unprepared, but recovers quickly, pushing forward, taking Regina's full mouth with her. The brunette's lips are soft, and Emma basks in them. 

Regina slips her tongue in Emma's mouth and the blond groans. She pulls Regina close and instantly regrets it. The tightening in her jeans is now a rather obvious boner, and the way that Regina stiffens in Emma's arms is telling that the brown-eyed woman can feel it. 

Emma pulls away, and Regina takes a step back. Emma can't read her. She watches as Regina take something thin and silver out of a pocket of her skirt and opens it, taking something out. She hands it to Emma; it's a business card. 

"Give me a call in a couple years." Regina leans in and kisses the corner of Emma's mouth. She takes a step away, and Emma grabs her wrist gently as not to appear threatening. 

"Dance with me," Emma says, unsure of herself but not quite ready to let Regina out of her sight. The brunette smirks and motions towards the dancefloor. Emma counts it a victory and follows Regina onto the rather crowded dancefloor. The music is loud and rhymic. Friday nights are Reggae night, and the way that Regina moves her hips says that she's no stranger to reggae. She moves her hips in circles before rolling them. She beckons to Emma with her finger, and the blonde is in a trance as she steps closer to her. 

The first thing Emma notices is that she's right about the skirt being leather. The second thing is Regina is dangerous. They're face to face, one of Regina's thighs pressed between Emma's, one of Emma's thighs pressed between Regina's. She dances as if she's trying to show Emma something. Regina taunts Emma with what she can't have. Her skin is hot where her skirt rides up; she doesn't seem to mind. 

"You aren't ready for a woman like me. I'd ruin you." She whispers before biting Emma's earlobe. Emma shudders and sucks in a deep breath. It's a mistake because all she smells is Regina, and all she feels is Regina. Regina's teeth on Emma's ear makes her dick twitch in her jeans, and she struggles to keep her composure. _I won't be that person, coming in my jeans because a pretty woman gives them some attention._

When the song changes, Emma turns Regina around. Pressing Regina's back to her front, she's determined to prove Regina wrong. Regina's heels make her about an inch taller than Emma, and the blonde likes it. She puts her lips next to Regina's left ear.

"You could try. I don't think you'd succeed, though."

Regina cups the back of Emma's neck with one hand and begins to rock against Emma. She makes tight circles with her hips, brushing against Emma's bulge. Regina's movements become larger, more fluid. Then she completely surprises Emma. She begins to whine. This is not the first time this has happened to Emma, but it is _definitely_ not something she expected from Regina. Granted, she doesn't _know_ her, but you just get a sense of this kind of thing. 

Her sense is wrong because here Regina is, wreaking havoc on Emma's composure. 

"If you won't dance with her, I will." It comes from the left. Emma doesn't spare the voice a glance because they aren't wrong; she's wasting the opportunity. She takes a moment more to find Regina's rhythm and then matches it. Emma's good. Better than good, and it takes all of her concentration to keep up with Regina's movements.

A circle begins to form around them, and Regina seems to thrive on the attention. She arches her back, swings her hips, and turns to watch Emma. Her eyes are alight with joy and excitement, but Emma can tell she's going to end the dance, the moment. _Not yet._

Emma picks her up, and if she's opposed, she doesn't say. The crowd is loud. The blood rushes in Emma's ears as Regina wraps her legs around Emma's waist, seemingly unbothered by her skirt riding up. Emma squats a little to have a broad base and lets Regina do what she pleases. Regina grinds against Emma while biting her lip. Emma works hard to stay present and tries to ignore just how hard she is.

Regina fists the hair at the nape of Emma's neck and rolls her hips harder, desire swimming in her eyes. Emma wants her badly, and they both know it. 

When the song ends, Emma is reluctant to let Regina go, and for a brief moment, neither of them moves. That moment passes, and Regina lets her legs fall from Emma's waist. Emma doesn't let her go, even though her feet are on the floor. Regina grins at her while fixing her skirt. 

"Thanks for the drink and the dance. I meant what I said before. Give me a call in a few years." Regina steps out of Emma's arms, backing away slowly, and Emma can't take her eyes off of her as she makes her way back to her blonde friend.

"Fuck." 

Emma looks down at the card. _Mills Publishing._


	2. Five Years Later

"Regina, are you going to have the revenue reports ready today?" 

Regina, hair hanging down past her shoulder, her body wrapped in a fitted maroon dress that straddles the fence of professional, looks up at the man standing in the doorway of her newly acquired corner office. She wants to question his audacity to question her work ethic, but she doesn't. She opts for sarcasm with a touch of malice. 

"Have I ever  ** not ** had my reports ready? Have I ever been late submitting a report?" She asks, looking at him over the tops of her glasses. Glasses that she doesn't necessarily need, but enjoys the slight boost in intimidation they offer her. 

He chuckles but shrinks a little too, a bit of his bravado melting away. It's always entertaining to watch the boldness wither and die. She's no stranger to the rumors and the whispers about her position and how she acquired it. She just couldn't care less, even if she tried. It's her name on the building, well her father's name.  _ Same thing. _ But she'd been groomed for this job, worked hard for this job, and as Publisher, she's finally made it. 

"Is there a reason you're still standing there?" She arches an eyebrow and purses her lips. A modern-day Miranda Priestley, though Regina does not sit at the helm of a lucrative fashion magazine. As of five hours ago, she sits at the helm of the largest publishing house in the country. 

"No, Regina, sorry." He scampers off, and she can't help but roll her eyes. She loves her father, but some of his hiring decisions were absolutely dreadful. She scoffs and finishes reading through the summary on her desk. It's interesting, something she hasn't seen before, well at least not in this way. They hadn't ventured into lesbian fiction, but she was the Publisher now, and she could make changes. She knew this wasn't quite her job as Publisher, but she'd been an editor for so long, she couldn't turn that part off. She began to read the manuscript. 

"Ms. Mills?" Regina smirks but rolls her eyes and looks up. She'd finally put the manuscript down so she could handle other things on her todo list, but the story was compelling, and she wants to keep reading it.

"Yes, Tinkerbell?" 

The small blonde laughs at the moniker as she enters Regina's office and plops herself in one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

"So... I'm taking you out tonight, to celebrate this joyous occasion." 

Regina shakes her head while finishing up the Revenue report, "no, I will celebrate in my home with a bottle of vintage red and a delightful risotto." 

Tink makes a face and dry heaves, "no. That can't happen. You've been working for this position for nearly a decade. We are not going to drink at home and eat risotto. I'm taking you out, and you're going to like it. 

"No." 

"Yes, and if you say no again, I'm going to tell Graham how you plan to celebrate and tell him that you need company." 

Regina's eyes grow wide, and her mouth falls open, "you wouldn't?" 

"Try me." 

Regina stares Tink down, but the woman doesn't waver, and Regina can feel the panic rise in her. Graham had been a one time mistake that still haunted her, eight months later. 

Regina huffs and prints the report. "Have Alice reach out to this author of this manuscript, and I want the author, **not** her agent. I'd like to have a meeting with her. Take these revenue reports to Oliver and tell him that I am  _ his  _ boss and that he'd do well to remember it. Have Belle over in Illustration email me the mock-up for the newest children's book and find out when the hell I'll get a sequel for the  _ Lost Girl  _ series. We've granted two extensions, and at this point, I need results. My father was too lax with this author." 

Tink doesn't take notes but Regina's long grown accustomed to her methods. What she was thinking, befriending her assistant, she hasn't a clue, but as far as friends go, Tink's a good one, and she's a damn good assistant, been around since Regina first became an editor, nearly five years ago. 

"I was reading over some of Alec's notes from Henry's authors and pending deals. This author will be difficult. She's being wooed but Gold & Mills." Tink motions to the manuscript Regina is enamored with. 

Cora is truly the scum of the earth. It's despicable. She cheated on Regina's father with the likes of Rumple Gold then went into business with the snake. Putting their name with the slimy, scummy, con man. She's a disgrace, and she disrespects Henry by flaunting her  _ childhood love  _ in the media. It was one of the reasons her father retired. He didn't want to talk to her, deal with her, fight with her. He just wanted peace. 

Regina scoffs, "then it will be that much more exciting when I steal her away. And I  _ will  _ steal her away. That sad publishing house doesn't have the resources to give this story the justice it deserves." 

Tink smirks and nods before turning to leave. She stops at the door and looks at Regina, "you're dress is quite sexy today, but I expect you to change before we go out. See you tonight!"

Regina doesn't even argue with her. If she's honest, a night out doesn't sound half bad. 

* * *

"Mills Publishing, how can I direct your call?" The man on the phone says. Emma takes a deep breath, a smile on her face. She'd recognized the number when she saw the missed call. It's a number she'd stared at often. The card was wrinkled and torn at the corner, but Emma'd kept it. 

"Uh, hi. I have a missed call from you. I'd like to speak to Regina." The line was silent for a moment, "Are you saying you missed a call from Regina Mills?" 

"No, I missed a call from someone named Tink, calling on Regina's behalf, figured I'd skip the middle man." Emma chuckles nervously.

I'll transfer you now." 

Emma begins to pace as the phone rang. "This is Tink."

She deflates, not quite who she wanted to talk to. "Hello, you called me about my manuscript on behalf of Regina Mills?" 

"Oh...OH! Yes, holy shit, I didn't think you'd call back. Okay, Regina is in a meeting, but she'd like to meet you. She has a lunch meeting available tomorrow if you're interested?" 

She sounded so hopeful, and though Emma knew her agent would kill her for it, she agrees. 

"Good, good. Do you have a cuisine preference? Or dietary restrictions?" 

"No, I'll eat anything." 

Tink laughs, "Okay, I'm adding you to her schedule now. She'll meet you at Cafè Bonjour at 12:30 tomorrow. When you arrive at the restaurant, let the hostess know you're there to see Regina. I'll email you the information. Thank you, Miss Swan! We look forward to working with you here at Mills Publishing."

The call ends, and Emma is giddy, she's going to see Regina. It's been five years, and she never forgot the woman. That night was permanently burned into her memory, how Regina felt in her arms, how her mouth tasted. Emma had tried and failed to lose herself in several Regina wannabes. They hadn't tried to be stand-ins, but Emma had gone on a binge of dark-haired women with an air of confidence and sophistication about them. Some had been a good distraction, but none made her blood rush in her ears the way Regina had. 

She'd started calling after her 18th birthday, mostly getting Regina's voicemail. SHe's always panicked and hung up. She was obsessive at first, calling weekly, but it slowed, and eventually, it got to the point that she only called once a month, and she'd hang up with the voicemail message came on. She wasn't going to leave a voicemail, what would she say?  _ Uh, hi Regina, this is Emma. The girl you told you'd ruin. I'm ready now.  _ That was stupid.

She hadn't even wanted to send her manuscript to _ Mills Publishing,  _ but Blue had insisted that they cast a wide net. They'd pretty much signed a deal with  _ Gold & Mills, _ but only an idiot would turn down  _ Mills Publishing. _ Being published by them was guaranteed success, and Emma worked really hard on her manuscript. 

She took a deep breath and called Blue, knowing the tiny woman was going to lose her mind. 

Emma hadn't been wrong. Blue was both ecstatic and furious. 

"Why did you hire me, Emma? If you weren't going to let me do my job. I'm getting you a great deal at  _ Gold & Mills."  _

"Blue, it's fucking  _ Mills Publishing.  _ They haven't published anything by or for the LGBTQ+ community. Ever. I'd be the first. I could open doors. I have to go to this meeting." Emma didn't mention that she had a literal hard-on for the Publisher. 

"Your damn right you have to go to this lunch. As you said, it's  _ Mills Publishing _ . Oh my God, Emma. Just don't talk about money. Talk about the story and your inspiration and things like that, and don't sign anything." 

She continues to lecture Emma on how to behave during the lunch, and Emma half-listens. She's more interested in the fact that she'll be face to face with Regina for the first time in five years. She texts August and tells him she'll be at the club tonight and that she's celebrating. He doesn't ask questions. He just tells her that her drinks will be free. 

She's excited, and she can't stop checking the time. 12:30 was very far away, but she had the night. She'd have a good time, get home at a decent hour, and be prepared for Regina tomorrow. 

Time moved too slowly to count, so she went to the club early, just before opening, and helped Killian and the other bartenders set up. Why he still bartended when he was part owner, Emma didn't understand, but he did. He says that August is the face of the business, the one who schmoozes and shakes hands. Killian flirts with the girls and the guys too and keeps people happy and intoxicated. They really were the perfect team. 

Once the bar is set up, Emma finds her brother. August is in the back office going over the inventory. She doesn't knock, and when she enters, he smiles at her. 

"What are we celebrating? Am I gonna be an uncle." 

Emma flips him off, but can't help but laugh. "No, I uh, have a meeting with  _ Mills Publishing  _ tomorrow." 

He stops what he's doing and looks at me. " _ Mills Publishing,  _ huh? That's a big deal!" 

I smile and accept the hug. He doesn't know that Regina is  _ that  _ Regina and I like that it's mine and mine alone. We talk more about what this could mean and how I'm making headway. He's always supported me, and my writing is no different. He always told me not to dilute my work, be honest about who my characters were, and not worry about what the reader would think. There's _ an audience for everything.  _ Is what he always says. 

When Emma finally emerges from the back office, people are starting to arrive. It's still really, a little after 11, but a steady number of people are coming in. She watched the crowd, seeing a few familiar faces, some pleasant, others not. There are always more women than men in the club, and tonight was no different. They are beautiful, in all there different shades and sizes. Emma has never been one to discriminate. As long as the woman is comfortable with who Emma is, the night would go well. 

She watches the door seeing the different patrons enter. Two, in particular, catch her eyes.  _ No fucking way _ . A blonde and a brunette. The blonde is short, wearing a short shimmery green dress. The brunette was in a little black dress. It's fitted with thin straps and stops at the top of her thighs. Emma's mouth feels dry, and she can't believe her luck. Regina Mills is being ushered to the VIP section of her brother's club.


	3. I'd Like To See You Try

It's a new club that Tink chooses for them to go to. Regina isn't much of a clubber, she's 32 years old, and clubs are just not her thing anymore. She prefers lounges. Now and again, she'll attend an open mic night, but for the most part, it's lounges and bars when she does go out, which she doesn't often do. Tink will beg and plead, and about once a month, Regina will let her blonde friend drag her out to some bar or another. She has to admit, this one is nice. 

"It's nice, right?" Tink asks as they sit in one of the many VIP sections. 

"It is, I especially like that it's not sticky," Regina says back, earning an eye roll from Tink. Though Regina teases Tink, it really is a nice club. Somewhere Regina won't gripe about going to. It's upscale but not bourgeois. The music is loud, but not overwhelmingly so. The bottle girls come in all shapes and sizes and aren't all scantily clad. The drinks are well mixed, and when Regina ordered top-shelf, that's exactly what she got. 

"How'd you get a VIP section on such short notice?" Regina asks as Tink pulls her up, and they dance in their rather large corner of the club. 

"I'm friends with one of the owners." Regina chuckles and shakes her head. Knowing 'friends with' is keyword for  _ sleeping with.  _ She's not one to judge.

"Is he a new guy?" 

Tink sighs and shakes her head, "No, just one I can't seem to stay away from for too long."

"An Appletini for you, and this Green Hawaiian is from Killian." The young woman that has been serving then says and sets the drinks down on the table. Regina eyes the Appletini. It's not what she's been drinking tonight.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you drink one of those," Tink says and sips from her drink. 

Regina gets the young woman's attention. "Who sent the Appletini?" 

The woman smirks, "She just told me to tell you that she's old enough." 

Regina's eyes narrow, but she doesn't say anything. She turns and looks toward the bar and feels like the air has been sucked from the room.  _ Oh, my God. _

"Emma." She says softly, and she feels warm all over. 

"Who's Emma?" 

Regina takes a deep breath and turns away, unable to look at Emma any longer. The girl had been the star of many of her fantasies over the years. She'd been ashamed of herself initially, but she didn't dwell on it. She hadn't  ** actually ** done anything wrong. Not really. 

"Do you remember when you took me out after I became an editor? And I was quite tipsy and danced with a girl in the middle of the dance floor, and you spent all night trying to get me to go home with her?" 

Tink nodded, "you were drunk, not tipsy, but yes, I do remember." 

"She's here. She's down there right now." 

"Well, you better take her home tonight. Go!" Tink turns Regina toward the stairs and smacks her ass. "Get you some. You deserve it." 

For the second time in Regina's life (surprisingly enough, Emma was the first time), Regina doesn't overthink it. She makes her way down the stairs and walks over to the bar. She doesn't see Emma there, but when she approaches, the bartender smiles at her. 

"Appletini?" She nods, and he mixes her drink. He slides it across to her on a napkin. She takes a dainty sip, enjoying the flavor on her tongue. The drink always reminded her of Emma. It's one of the reasons she stopped ordering it. She's assumed Emma had forgotten her, but clearly, she was wrong. 

Regina feels someone behind her and tenses up, but there's something about the mystery person that tells her  _ exactly _ who it is. 

"What are you doing when you leave here, Regina?" The words are said close to her ear, and Regina shudders at the memory of their first meeting. Emma is standing close, but not close enough to touch her. Regina so badly wants Emma to touch her. 

"I'm going home and going to sleep. I have to work in the morning." Regina takes another sip from her drink and leans against the bar, arching her back, feeling the gentle press of Emma behind her. 

"Are you doing that alone?" Emma asks, stepping closer and fully pressing herself against Regina. Emma places a hand on either side of Regina on the bar, trapping Regina. The brunette's breath quivers over the rim of her glass, and she tries to keep calm. 

"That was the plan." 

"Plans change," Emma mutters, and Regina clenches her legs together. She can feel the bulge against her ass. ( _ She's spent many thoughts thinking about that bulge.) _ She can feel the dampness of her thong. God, she wants Emma badly. 

She turns around in the little box Emma created. "You never called." It's petulant, and apart of Regina is embarrassed that she'd said it, but she wants to know. 

"I did actually. A lot, but I always got the voicemail, and I had no idea what to say to you." 

Regina shifts her weight, her need for Emma making her fidget. Her breathing catches in her chest when Emma leans forward. "About those plans of yours, Regina..." 

Regina groans and surges forward, not interested in this game anymore. She kisses Emma hard, immediately sliding her tongue between Emma's lips.  _ Oh, she's been practicing _ , and though Regina knows it's completely unrealistic, she feels like Emma has been practicing for her. Emma had been good back then, if not a little eager. All of that was gone. This was a woman that was sure of herself. She knew what she was doing, and she  _ knew _ that she was good at it. 

"You told me I wasn't ready for a woman like you. You said you'd ruin me... I'd like to see you try."


	4. Fuck

Emma follows Regina back up to the VIP section she's sharing with Tink. "Just give me one minute." 

She steps into the section and has a quick exchange with Tink. The blonde eyes Emma for a moment then looks back at Regina. She says something to Regina, and Regina throws her head back and laughs. Tink hugs Regina and hands her a small black purse on a silver chain. Cell phone in hand, Regina makes her way back over to me. 

"An Uber is on the way. You're fine, going to my place?" Emma nods because she really didn't want to take Regina to the place she shares with August. It's a lovely apartment, but she shares it with her brother, and she's sure she didn't clean her room. 

When they step out of the club, the cold air hits Emma's face. Regina steps closer to Emma and leans forward. Emma doesn't hesitate to close the distance between them. Her lips feel so good, and Emma wonders how they'll feel on her skin. She wraps her arms around Regina and pulls her flush against herself. Emma swallows Regina's gasp and deepens the kiss. Her hands grip Regina's ass, and she has to tell herself that they're still in public, and she can't hoist Regina up and pin her to the nearest wall. 

"Emma…" Regina murmurs against Emma's mouth, and it makes Emma's impossibly harder. 

A horn sounds, startling them both. Regina looks over at the car and heads toward it. It's a Lux, and though Emma is a tad bit shocked, she knows she shouldn't be. When they climb into the back of the Mercedes, Emma leaves the middle seat empty. She doesn't trust herself not to touch Regina. 

She zones out as Regina chats with their driver. She's trying to calm herself down because she's so hard it's uncomfortable, and the sound of Regina's husky voice isn't helping. 

The car ride feels like it lasts forever, but Emma knows the area and knows they've only been in the car for about ten minutes. When they stop, Emma climbs out of the car and reaches back for Regina. Regina thanks the driver before leading Emma into the building. 

Regina smiles at the doorman and speaks to the woman at the front desk. They enter the elevator, and Regina presses the 8. Top floor. When the doors close, Emma is on Regina immediately. Regina doesn't seem to mind. She holds Emma close as the kiss ensues. 

The ding of the elevator happens in what feels like seconds, and Emma releases Regina so she can lead the way. Regina stops at room 804 and types a code into the door. It opens, and Regina turns and pulls Emma inside. Emma pushes the door closed and follows Regina to what she assumes is the bedroom. When they enter the room, Regina walks over to a nightstand and clicks on a light. She steps out of her heels and walks back over to Emma. Regina reaches for the hem of Emma's shirt and pulls it upward, exposes a simple black bra and a taunt belly. Regina leans forward and leaves a lingering kiss on Emma's lip. 

When Regina reaches for the button of Emma's jeans, Emma grabs her wrists. She's mad at herself for not having this conversation before things went too far, but she was almost certain Regina knew. She has to be sure. She's had too many incidents not to be 100% sure.

"Regina, I think you already know this, but I'm different than most women, I'm—"

Regina kisses Emma softly; sweetly. "I know, and I want you. All of you." 

Emma nods and lets go of Regina's wrist. Regina unbuttons and unzips Emma's jeans and pushes them down, exposing her briefs and the rather large bulge they failed to conceal. Regina doesn't speak. She reaches down and cups Emma's hardness causing it to jump in her hand. 

"Regina…" Emma's mouth is dry, and she's feeling like she's going to lose it in her underwear when Regina makes Emma's vision swim. She lowers herself to her knees. Emma wants to protest, to tell Regina she doesn't have to do that, but the look in Regina's eyes tells Emma that the brunette is exactly where she wants to be. 

Regina grabs the waistband on the briefs and pulls them down, freeing Emma. Regina's hands are small but warm as she takes Emma's dick in her hand. Emma groans when Regina rubs the tip with her thumb before leaning forward and kissing it. Emma grounds herself so she doesn't fall over.

Emma watches as Regina opens her mouth and flicks her tongue against the head. The tip of her tongue swipes across the slit at the head of Emma's penis, pulling a deep groan from Emma. Regina looks up then, her eyes dark with lust, and takes Emma into her mouth. Emma watches her, mouth agape as Regina takes inch after inch into her mouth. She stops about two-thirds of the way before coming off of it. She doesn't stop, her motions are slow and deliberate, her hands cover what her mouth doesn't, and Emma watches in awe. Regina's mouth is warm, and her hands work in time with the movements of her head. Most women were loud and sloppy when they do this, but Regina was regal, demure. She doesn't rush it, she takes her time, and she makes it look beautiful. 

Emma can feel the tightening happening, the tell-tell signs of her impending orgasm. She isn't ready to come yet, and she doesn't want to come first. She pulls away gently, and Regina pouts, looking up at her. 

"I wasn't done," Regina says, still pouting. 

Emma smiles down at her before pulling her to her feet. "Lay down." 

Regina arches an eyebrow but doesn't protest. Emma chuckles as Regina lays on her stomach. Emma doesn't say anything and toes off her shoes and then kicks off her jeans and briefs. She steps closer to the edge of the bed and trails her fingers up the backs of Regina's legs. Regina moans softly and arches back, putting her ass in the air. The sight of Regina in that position makes her want to fuck Regina hard, but that's going to have to wait. She wants to taste her first. 

Emma crawls onto the bed and smiles down at Regina, back still arched, face in a pillow, ass in the air. She's testing Emma. The blonde growls and smacks Regina's ass. Not too hard, and the responding whimper tells Emma everything she needs to know. She pushes the tight black dress up so that it's above Regina's hips. There's a purple lace thong covering Regina's sex, and Emma's mouth waters. She leans forward, placing a soft kiss on Regina right ass check, then biting it. She licks away the sting and does the same to the left. She kisses down the backs of Regina's thighs then back up. The sweet sounds of Regina's pleasure spurring her one. She leans forward, kissing the soaked lace. She can smell her, and there's the faintest taste of Regina on her lips. She wants to rip them off and bury her face in the beauty that is Regina's sex. But she doesn't. 

She places her tongue against the lace covering Regina's dripping cunt. Regina gasps and pushes herself against Emma's mouth. Emma smiles and continues the torturous pleasure. Flicking the lace with her tongue, causing Regina to writhe and beg for her to move them. She doesn't. 

"Emma, please." Regina cries out, and Emma pities her. She can feel Regina's thighs shaking and hear the need in her moans. Emma pulls away and ignores the whimper. She lays down next to Regina. "Come here."

Regina doesn't ask any questions. She sits up and pulls her thong off, tosses it aside before she straddles Emma's face. Emma holds Regina's hips while the brunette lowers her wet pussy over Emma's mouth. Emma's tongue darts out for an unencumbered taste of Regina. The taste explodes in her mouth, and she immediately wants more. 

Regina cries out above Emma, and her hips move in time with Emma's ministrations. Emma holds her as she slides her tongue through glistening lips. The sounds Regina makes only pushes Emma to work harder. She explores Regina, alternating her movements, depending on Regina's sounds and motions. 

Regina's first orgasm hits her hard, and she lets out a legitimate scream, but Emma keeps going, enjoying the flow of Regina's satisfaction in her mouth. Regina squeals but otherwise doesn't protest as Emma continues to taste her. She begs for more, tells Emma she needs her, and promises to come again if Emma keeps doing that thing. It's the circles that pull the second orgasm from Regina. She calls Emma's name as her legs tremble. She pushes Emma's hands away so that she can escape her tongue. At least that's what Emma thinks, but then Regina is sliding down her body, and before Ema has time to realize what's happening, Regina is lowering herself on Emma's dick. 

_ Fuck.  _ Regina feels better than any woman she's ever been with. She's taking her time, taking every inch slowly, deliberately. Her face the picture of bliss. When Emma is fully sheathed, Regina's walls flutter, and she trembles a little.

"Did you just...?" Emma asks.

"Yes."

There's no shame in the word, and Emma can't help but be impressed with herself. Regina smiles at her and pulls her dress over her head. Her body is beautiful in the low light, and Emma reaches up to cup perfect breast. 

"Ride me." 

And it's a request that Regina happily obliges. Emma should have known, she'd danced with Regina all those years ago, but it didn't always correlate. In Regina's case, it did. She moved in a way that should be illegal. She knew she was good too. The smirk on her face and the look in her eyes said so. Emma had never been the lay there and take it kind of girl, and she wouldn't start now. She worked with Regina, fucking her back. She alternates between holding Regina's hips to control her motions and fondling her breast. 

Regina leans down and kisses Emma. It's indelicate, and it only serves to arouse Emma more. Se keeps Regina there, the difference in the angle causing Regina to moan in Emma's mouth. Emma can feel it happening. Her orgasm is coming fast. 

"Regina, Regina... I'm…" 

She sits up then, and Emma is sure she's going to roll off of her, but she doesn't. She palms Emma's breast and rocks her hips at an unbelievable speed. The headboard knocks against the wall, and Regina's eyes roll in her head. She moans and sighs. Begs Emma to come with her. 

Regina screams, her body convulsing with the power of her orgasm, and Emma can't hold it back any longer. She comes hard in Regina. And the brunette contracts the walls of her cunt, milking Emma for all she has. Emma groans, her grip on Regina tight as she fills her.

"Fuck." Emma sighs, feeling her heartbeat in her dick. 

"Ditto," Regina says and leans forward. She kisses Emma sweetly at first. A gentle press of lips. It doesn't stay that way. It transforms into this hungry, maddening kiss that has Emma growing hard inside Regina. 

Regina rolls her hips and sighs into the kiss. "Fuck me." 

Before Emma can respond, Regina rolls off of her and assumes the most perfect position. She grabs a pillow to rest her head on, and then she puts a deep arch in her back. It's a beautiful sight, and Emma is behind her immediately. 

Emma takes her semi-erect dick and rubs it against Regina's slit. Collecting her essence and feeling herself harden more. She's gentle as she guides her now full erection into Regina. She's slow, ensuring that Regina can feel every single inch of her as she slips inside. 

Regina grunts and tries to push back, but Emma holds her hips, not letting her rush it. There will be plenty of time for that. 

When she's in to the hilt, she gives Regina a moment to adjust, though she's sure by the way the brunette tries to rock her hips that she doesn't need it. Emma wants to take it slow and build up to a more rough fucking, but Regina is not of the same mindset. When Emma pulls off, Regina follows. When Emma doesn't move, Regina takes matters into her own hands and fucks herself, taking all of Emma easily. 

"Stop teasing me and fuck me." Regina grunts and Emma finally concedes and does just that. 

She's used to women asking for this and then running from it, but Regina was  ** not ** other women. They fit perfectly as if Regina had been made for Emma and Emma alone. It was vicious and loud, but perfect. Regina demanded her pleasure, told Emma exactly what she wanted. She wanted it harder. She wanted Emma to pull her hair and slap her ass. 

"Faster." She cries out, and the sound of their skin meeting fills the room. The pillow muffles Regina's cries, but Emma knows she coming again. It's not the first, and Emma does what she'd been told before. She keeps going, effectively forcing Regina into yet another orgasm. She collapses then, and Emma follows her, making her thrusts slower and deeper. Emma bites her shoulder and fists the sheets. 

"Come for me, Emma. Please."

Emma groans into the sweat-slick skin of Regina's neck as she snaps her hips, slamming into Regina and pulling the prettiest sound from her. Regina chants _ yes  _ with each thrust, and then they are coming together. Emma presses her hips firmly against Regina. Filling her. She tries to catch her breath, but she's spent. She rolls off of Regina. 

They're quiet for a moment, and then Regina moves, the room goes dark, and Regina positions herself half on Emma's chest, and they sleep. 


	5. E. Swan

Regina grips Emma's back, her nails digging in as Emma thrusts deeply inside her. _ She feels so fucking good.  _ Regina bites her lip and spreads her legs a little more, wanting to take all of Emma. 

She'd slept through her alarms, and when she'd finally opened her eyes, it was after nine. Emma was still asleep next to her, but that beautiful dick of hers was hard, and Regina was immediately soaked. She kissed Emma awake and didn't even have to ask. Emma rolled her onto her back and slid inside her nearly simultaneously. 

It was slower than last night. Emma doesn't let Regina rush her, much to the older woman's chagrin. Emma's thrusts are slow, but deep, it makes Regina's toes curl, and her eyes water with how good it felt. She holds Emma close, wrapping her legs around Emma, opening herself more, taking everything Emma gives her. And give she does. 

When Regina's orgasm comes, she feels tears escape her eyes. Colors flash behind her shut eyelids, and Emma murmurs the sweetest things in her ear. She shouldn't want more, but she does, and Emma gives it. 

Emma lies Regina on her side and lays down behind her. When she slides inside, Regina moans and bites her lip. It's been eight months since she'd last had sex, and that'd been unfulfilling. Emma somehow knows exactly what she needs. Her thrusts are short and quick, leaving Regina breathless. Emma's voice stirs something in Regina as the woman proclaims that she's perfect, and she feels amazing. She begs for Regina orgasm like she needs it, but Regina doesn't feel rushed. And when Regina tells Emma she wants to come, Emma reaches around and strokes Regina's clit until Regina comes hard. 

"I need to shower. I have a lunch meeting that I can't miss. I'm sure the office is wondering where the hell I am. You're making me look bad on my second day as Publisher." Regina teases her, but Emma's face looks tense like there's something on her mind. "I was kidding. I'm not upset with you."

Emma nods and smiles, but there's something behind it, something is bothering her, and Regina doesn't know what to do. She decides she won't pry. "I really do need to shower." 

She kisses Emma softly and then climbs out of bed and heads for the master bathroom. She doesn't know if Emma will be there when she's done, but she hopes she leaves a way to contact her. She turns on the water and steps into the walk-in shower, under the spray. Regina lets the hot water run over her body, easing the aches from her night and morning activities. She smiles as the night and morning run through her head. She doesn't mean to, but her hand slides between her legs, and she's working herself to yet another orgasm. 

"I can help with that." 

The sound of Emma's voice makes her smile, and she opens her eyes as Emma steps into the shower. Emma pins her arms above her head with one hand and uses the other to toy with Regina's needy clit. Regina's legs tremble, and she's worried she'll fall when she comes because Emma is relentless. 

When Regina does come, she doesn't have to worry about falling because Emma catches her and hoist her up. It only takes another moment for Emma to be inside her again. She still feels perfect, and Regina doesn't know how she's supposed to go without Emma. She'd claimed that she'd ruin Emma, but the blonde had done the ruining. Emma had completely ruined Regina for anyone else. Man or woman. No one would compare. 

"Emma…" Regina kissed her, and she decided then that she never wanted to stop kissing her. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and let Emma take her wherever she wanted to. 

"Fuck." Emma whispered, and then Regina felt it her coming, and Regina had to admit, it was her new favorite sensation. She should care that they've been having sex on and off for nearly 11 hours and no condoms were used, but she doesn't. She has a feeling that Emma is always safe, but there's something between them that allowed them both to ignore responsibility and enjoy one another. 

"I hope I can see you again...after today." 

Regina chuckles because, of course, she wants to see Emma again and also because that was an odd way to word that request. 

"Me too." 

Emma smiles, and the look in her eyes makes Regina want to melt, "I hope you mean that. I don't want to leave, but I have too. I just wanted to touch you again." 

Emma kisses her, it's sweet, and there's a message to it, one that Regina can't quite decipher. 

"I left my number on the notepad on your nightstand. I hope you use it." 

Then she steps out of the shower. Regina bites her bottom lip and shakes her head, a small smile on her face. 

* * *

Regina sits at a table in Café Bonjour. She arrived at 12:20, which is late for her, but her guest hadn't arrived yet. She checks her watch for the third time. 1 _ 2:41.  _ She'd give E. Swan four more minutes, and then she was leaving. She was beginning to think that this was a trap orchestrated by her mother. She looked down at the menu, though she wasn't sure if she'd be ordering anything. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was coming from across town, and there was traffic." 

Regina wants to snap at them to plan better, but she had been late by her own standard. She closes the menu and looks up and nearly passes out. 

"Emma?" 

She looks good in a different pair of jeans and a buttondown, the sleeves cuffed. 

"You're E. Swan?" Regina doesn't know what to feel. She's upset, more than upset. She feels used, and now her beautiful night and morning feel tainted. She refuses to make a scene in public. She grabs her purse and drops a twenty on the table, though all she ordered was water. 

"Good day, Miss Swan." 

She can hear Emma following her. She ignores her. She doesn't even know how to process this new information. She exits the restaurant and walks toward her office. 

"Regina, wait." Emma grabs her wrist, and Regina stops because though she's upset, her body doesn't care. She still craved Emma's touch.

"I didn't know I was going to see you last night. That wasn't apart of my plan. I was supposed to meet you today, and then...well, whatever happened would have happened."

Regina takes a deep breath, "You used me."

Emma shakes her head, " I didn't plan this, I didn't even send you my manuscript, my agent did. Said something about casting a wide net. I didn't use you, I swear. Hell, you don't have to publish it. Blue worked out a really good deal with Gold & Mills. They're just waiting for me to sign it. I'd rather have you, Regina, I'm sorry." 

Regina sighs and tries to process it. She met Emma five years ago, in a bar. There was no way Emma knew who she was then. Regina wasn't who she is today, back then. 

"Why didn't you say something?" Regina whispers, sadness and disappointment in her tone. 

"I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore. I've thought of you constantly since we met. Before I wanted to be a writer, I wanted you. I just want you. I'm sorry. I really am. Last night was, well, it was perfect. You're perfect, and we just...maybe it's fate or something. Of all the clubs you show up at my brother's club on a night, I'm celebrating. I swear it wasn't a trick or whatever you're thinking. I swear it. You don't have to publish it, just….please just give me a chance. Give Emma a chance. Forget about E. Swan." 

Regina takes a deep breath. "Well, E.Swan is very talented, and Gold & Mills doesn't have the know-how or the finances to give your novel the press it deserves to be successful. And the Publisher is old and has no idea what LGBTQ+ even means. It would be a disservice not to publish it."

"Regina…" 

"I'll have Tink set E. Swan up with an editor to get the process rolling. Have E. Swan's agent contact my office. We have numbers to discuss." 

"Regina..." 

"And as far as Emma goes…" Regina pauses, looking at Emma critically, "I'd very much like to have dinner with her and have her spend the night. She has a lot of apologizing to do, and I have some ideas." 

Emma smiles brightly, and Regina can't help but mirror it. She doesn't know what will happen, how she'll be able to be Emma's publisher and lover, but somethings were kismet, and she believes her and Emma are one of those things. 


End file.
